Lana (anime)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Lana |jname=スイレン |tmname=Suiren |image=Lana SM.png |size=120px |caption=Art from |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Blue |hometown=Konikoni City |region=Alola |relatives=Unnamed father and mother, Harper and Sarah (younger twin sisters) |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=counterpart |counterpart=Lana |leader=no |specialist=yes |type= types |team=yes |teamname=Aether Foundation |teamrank=Ultra Guardian |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=SM001 |epname=Alola to New Adventure! |enva=Rosie Reyes |java=Hitomi Kikuchi }} Lana (Japanese: スイレン Suiren) is a student at the Pokémon School on Melemele Island and one of . She made her debut in Alola to New Adventure!. History Pre-series Lana lives with her mother, father, and younger twin sisters Harper and Sarah. Prior to enrolling at the Pokémon School, Lana first met Mallow when they were younger and instantly became best friends, after they had an adventure together in a forest and met a resident , which was eventually nicknamed . Years later, Lana rescued a from being harassed by a gang of s and nursed it back to health at a Pokémon Center. Immediately afterwards, the two became good friends and partners. Lana debuted in Alola to New Adventure!, meeting and while fishing with Popplio on a Ride . She and Ash met again at the Pokémon School, where Ash decided to join her class to study the Pokémon of Alola under their teacher, . In The Guardian's Challenge!, Lana participated in the surprise welcome party her class threw for Ash to celebrate his enrollment. She challenged Ash to a Pokémon swimming contest as his third "surprise", which Popplio won due to its superior swimming ability. She later bore witness to Ash and Pikachu's against , the guardian deity of Melemele. In Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!, Lana received help from Ash while training Popplio how to blow human-sized water balloons, revealing her dream to one day use them to explore the ocean depths and discover new undersea Pokémon. She was also chosen to give a class lecture on sea Pokémon, loaning Ash a fishing rod at her house and introducing him to her sisters. During the lecture, the class's Ride Pokémon were caught in a net by , who infuriated Lana with their disregard for the other Pokémon they had inadvertently caught. Together with Ash, she was able to bring the captured Pokémon to safety by using Popplio's water balloons. In Treasure Hunt, Akala Style!, Lana found a Sparkling Stone during one of her treasure hunts with a Poké Ride on Akala Island. Olivia took it and turned it into a Z-Ring for Lana. In Big Sky, Small Fry!, Lana took part in a trial at Brooklet Hill where she earned a Waterium Z from battling a with Popplio. Near the end of the episode, Olivia gave the Z-Ring to Lana, which she had just successfully converted from the Sparkling Stone. In Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!, Lana and Popplio were practicing their Z-Move at the beach with Ash and Mallow, but were unsuccessful. Nearby, they noticed a crowd watching a performer named Ida with her . Lana was intrigued and insisted Ida to be her tutor. They then trained for days. One day when they were out in the sea looking for treasure with Ida and Kanoa, they got in trouble with a . Lana and Popplio then attempted again and succeeded, defeating the anchor Pokémon in the process. From Family Determination! to 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight!, Lana was among those who helped and in their mission to rescue their mother Lusamine after Lusamine was kidnapped by the Ultra Beast . In Ultra Deep Sea, her Popplio, along with Ash's Litten and Rowlet, and Mallow and Sophocles's Pokémon, fought and overcame Lusamine's , , and , which were under Nihilego's control. During the battle, Lana and Popplio used Hydro Vortex on Mismagius. The battle ended when Ash and Pikachu performed to defeat Nihilego, freeing Lusamine from its grasp. In The Professors' New Adventure!, Lana attended the wedding of Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet. During the post-nuptials, Lusamine asked Lana and her classmates to join the Ultra Guardians, a task force dedicated to dealing with any upcoming Ultra Beast incidents, which they accepted. As a part of the Ultra Guardians, Lana and her Pokémon have been critical to the success of the group's missions. In A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, Lana and her classmates were given their first task, capturing a that emerged from an Ultra Wormhole onto Melemele Island and began causing havoc. During the mission, Lana helped heal a wild that was drained of its energy by the Ultra Beast. In Dewpider Ascending!, a wild ended up falling for Lana after seeing her with one of Popplio's water bubbles on her head. Later, when the Dewpider fought a for the ownership of a pond near the Pokémon School, Lana encouraged it to keep fighting. Despite this, the Surskit won the battle, causing to evolve into a . Happy with its new form, Masquerain abandoned the pond, allowing Dewpider to make the area its new home. In Twirling with a Bang!, Lana and her classmates watched a fireworks show. The show was interrupted by a strange creature that used its exploding head to create a fireworks show of its own. The next day, the Ultra Guardians were called down by Lusamine, who revealed the creature from before was the Ultra Beast . The Ultra Guardians set off to find Blacephalon, but their efforts to track it down only led to a different Ultra Beast, later named by Lusamine. Eventually, Lana managed to catch Xurkitree while Lillie caught Blacephalon, allowing the two Ultra Beasts to be later released back to their homes. In Filling the Light with Darkness!, mysterious dark clouds appeared over the Alola region, causing all of the adults in Alola to lose their energy and motivation. The next day, Lana and her classmates embarked on their fifth mission, to investigate the situation at the Altar of the Sunne. Shortly after arriving, Lusamine revealed that Gladion would be joining them as a new member. In order to disperse the clouds, Lana, Kiawe, Ash, and Gladion combined their Z-Power to fuel a device that successfully made the clouds disappear, but they uncovered a hidden Ultra Wormhole in the process. Afterwards, Lusamine took the Ultra Guardians into the ruins, where she showed them a mural depicting the " ". Before they could translate the mural, the Ultra Guardians were forced to return outside, where they found the wormhole increasing in size. At that moment, a emerged from the wormhole with a chasing after it. The group was eventually able to solve the unfolding crisis in Securing the Future!, where they, their Pokémon, Lunala, 's friends, and everyone else back in Alola shared their Z-Power with Necrozma, causing it to release Nebby. After Ash and Gladion used Nebby and Lunala to replenish Necrozma's strength to revert it back to its , it restored Poipole's home world back to its original state. Afterwards, the Ultra Guardians, Nebby, and Lunala traveled back to Alola through the Ultra Wormhole. In We Know Where You're Going, Eevee!, Lana went to buy malasadas for a dinner with her family meant to celebrate her father's return from a fishing trip. When she asked Popplio what flavor malasada it wanted, she noticed that it had disappeared. As she searched for Popplio, Lana met up with the rest of her classmates, who agreed to help look around. Eventually, they found Popplio at the Hau'oli City Beachfront trying to defend a wild from Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp. With its newly-learned , Popplio created a platform of water for Eevee to jump on, allowing it to use a powerful and send the s blasting off. After some encouragement from her friends, Lana asked Eevee if it wanted to join her team, which it happily accepted. Eevee was nicknamed Sandy and caught in a . After returning home, Lana introduced Sandy as her new friend and partner to her father, who recognized it surfing on a earlier. Lana gave Sandy a haircut, cutting its long bangs to a shorter length resembling her own hair. In That's Some Spicy Island Research!, Lana and her classmates headed over to Poni Island for their individual research projects for school. Her research project's plans were to meet up Ida and catch up with her. In Evolving Research!, Lana met up with Ida and realized that her Brionne had evolved into Primarina. Lana then trained with Ida while Mallow and Lillie watched. Later at night, Lana observed Ida and her Primarina as they performed their Z-Move, . Wanting to show Ida how much she and Popplio have grown, Lana decided to do some training of her own. Before Ida left to search for treasure again, Lana arrived at the pier just in time to show Ida her growth by having her Popplio create a big balloon, which resulted in it evolving into Brionne. Impressed, Ida gave Lana a Primarium Z so she could do Oceanic Operetta someday. In SM120, Lana, Sandy, Ash, and Pikachu were playing in Brionne's balloons when they were sucked into a whirlpool and landed near a coral area. There, they encountered a that was ed and being chased by a and his underlings. Lana tried to cure Kyogre's poison by using Antidote placed a special lure that was given to her by Misty while Ash and their Pokémon battled the hunters. However, after the Legendary Pokémon was cured, Lana was dragged underwater by it when it went out of control. Brionne went after her and, through its determination to help her, evolved into Primarina. Through their teamwork, Lana and Primarina were able to calm Kyogre down after Primarina sang to it. It then departed, allowing Lana and Ash to reunite with their other friends. Character Lana is a calm and gentle girl who cares deeply for Pokémon, particularly -types. As such, she enjoys many seafaring activities, such as fishing while riding on . Her love for Pokémon runs deep to the point where she grows incensed at the sight of cruelty against Pokémon, speaking in a hushed tone of voice and shooting an icy glare towards the aggressors. She is highly protective of her Pokémon if they are in danger. This was seen again in A Haunted House for Everyone!, when she became concerned about them when they were surrounded by s. When she isn't concerned for the well-being of Pokémon, she takes many measures to keep them happy, such as when she turned the Pokémon School into a haunted house for them so they could enjoy themselves. When Lana was young, she used to be rather shy. This was best demonstrated during a flashback in Tasting the Bitter with the Sweet!; when she first encountered Mallow, she initially called her "Miss Family Restaurant" (Japanese: アイナ さん Miss Aina Cafeteria), but when Mallow said she can call her Mallow, she became nervous and her face turned red. Lana's friendship with Mallow is strong, as seen in Memories in the Mist!, where Lana is the only one Mallow has confided in about the death of her mother, and helped comfort Mallow over it. Lana is shown to be an expert at fishing as shown in Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!, where had her teach the class on fishing and managed to hook several Pokémon quickly such as , , and later surprised the Fishing Expert by quickly catching a . She has been shown to get annoyed and flustered by her sisters and their antics. Despite this, she still cares for them; once, she was concerned when she saw them jumping on the back of Kiawe's Turtonator, fearing they would touch its spines. It wasn't until A Haunted House for Everyone! that she had finally found the secret to stopping their antics, which involves forcefully yelling at them with a scary demeanor. She cares deeply for her Pokémon, as shown in They Might Not Be Giants!, when her Popplio became separated from her along with , to the point where she has to drag Ash along when they go searching for their Pokémon. This was shown again in Alola, Alola!, when Sandy tried to save a school of Mantine from Team Rocket; it was repelled by their mecha, but Lana caught it in time and praised it for its efforts. Lana has been shown to be brave, as seen in Alola, Kanto!; whilst Mallow, Lillie, and ran away after being scared by a , she remained still and then, after changing into her swimsuit, jumped into the lake that Gyarados appeared from in search of Popplio. Lana is shown to be quite athletic, as seen in The Long Vault Home!, where she was able to jump over 12 steps of a vaulting box which surprised everyone. While sincere most of the time, she also has a playful side, oftentimes telling outrageous jokes such as being able to catch Legendary Pokémon like , something that ironically comes true in SM120. She has a tendency to inadvertently tell the truth when she makes things up, as seen in We Know Where You're Going, Eevee!. This personality trait appears to have been inherited from her mother, who does the same thing. Since meeting Misty in Alola, Kanto!, they have become good friends, even writing to each other. This was revealed in Alola, Alola!, when she invited Misty and to come and visit Alola. The fact that Lana keeps in touch with friends was further expanded in That's Some Spicy Island Research!, where it was revealed she had been keeping in contact with her master Ida by writing her letters. Pokémon On hand At home serves as Lana's Ride Pokémon. It was first seen in Alola to New Adventure!, where Lana rode on it while fishing. In Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!, it was seen in flashback being used to battle against some s that were bullying a wild . When not in use, it resides in the water next to Lana's house. Lapras was used again in So Long, Sophocles! where Lana took and out to sea so that they could see a breaching out of the water. It briefly appeared in the Poké Problem segment of SM079, residing in the water next to Lana's house as Lana's mother and sisters were watching the shower. Lapras's only known move is .}} Ride Pokémon around Pokémon School in a race with and which ended when unknowingly crossed the racetrack. None of Tauros's moves are known.}} to hunt for treasure around Akala Island. At first, Stoutland was unresponsive to Lana and only interested in eating berries but after seeing how Lana was prepared to protect it and from a , it helped Lana and found her a Z-Ring ore. Stoutland's known moves are and .}} is Lana's personal Ultra Guardian Ride Pokémon. Dragonair's only known move is .}} to get from Melemele Island to Treasure Island. None of Mantine's moves are known.}} Temporary tasked everyone with switching their partner Pokémon with somebody else, and Lana was given . Turtonator found itself the playmate of Harper and Sarah, who played by jumping on its back, which caused them to be hit by . The next day, Lana scrubbed Turtonator's back with help from Harper and Sarah.}} appeared in Alola one night in Twirling with a Bang!. The next day, the Ultra Guardians were dispatched to capture it, as it was draining electricity from a power line. Just when was about to catch it, however, Xurkitree began a performance battle with , preventing the Ultra Guardians from catching it. With the Ultra Guardians' Pokémon providing a distraction and Ash's Lycanroc weakening Xurkitree with , Lana was eventually able to catch it, allowing it to be sent back home. None of Xurkitree's moves are known.}} Befriended Grandpa Forest (Japanese: のおじいちゃん Grandpa Forest) is a that Lana and met when they were young. Years later, they met Drampa again after hearing about Harper and Sarah's encounter with it.}} when its bubble popped. Dewpider developed a crush on Lana after seeing a bubble on her head. Having been told by its parent to go out to find a new home and getting separated from the rest of its group, Dewpider found itself a home. Dewpider's moves are , , , and .}} Achievements Alola trials This listing is of the Lana has cleared in the Alola region: * Brooklet Hill trial (Big Sky, Small Fry!; received the Waterium Z) Pokémon competitions Lana has competed in the following : * Pokémon Pancake Race - Disqualified (Racing to a Big Event!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=菊地瞳 Hitomi Kikuchi |en=Rosie Reyes |el=Στέλλα Μπονάτσου Stella Bonatsou |cs=Klára Nováková |da=Isabel Schwartzbach |zh_cmn=林美秀 Lín Měixiù |fi=Ella Tarvonen |pt_br=Taís Feijó |es_la=Pamela Cruz |es_eu=Ana de Castro |th=คนธนันท์ วัฒนชาติวงศ์ Kontanun Watanachatwong |tr=Zencan Sakal |pl=Zofia Modej |vi=Võ Huyền Chi }} Trivia * Lana holds the record for the most number of episodes to a Pokémon since her debut, taking 99 episodes to make her first catch (surpassing and , who took 24 episodes and 47 episodes, respectively). * Lana is the third of Ash's friends to catch an , which is currently the only Pokémon species shared between 's friends (excluding temporary Pokémon); the others are and Serena. * Lana is the first of Ash's friends to fully evolve their starter Pokémon before Ash. * Lana is the only one of to have a Pokémon-specific Z-Crystal, with her having the Primarium Z. Names Related articles * Lana * * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Ash's friends Category:Water-type Trainers Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Trainers with Ultra Beasts Category:Ultra Guardians de:Tracy#Im Anime es:Lana/Nereida fr:Néphie (dessin animé) it:Suiren (anime) ja:スイレン (アニメ) zh:水蓮（動畫）